Emily
Emily, also known as "Em," is a character in Minecraft: Story Mode '' who appears in "[[A Journey's End?|'A Journey's End?]]". She is voiced by Audrey Wasilewski. Biography Appearance Emily is a heavily built person who is a competitor in The Games and therefore wears the official outfit of the green team, whom she is a member of. The outfit consists of a lime green and gray colored shirt and pants. Emily's outfit appears to have ripped sleeves which reveals a red and white wristband on her left arm. She also has black shoes and a purple hair tie on her left side. She has short, light brown hair with pigtails. Personality Emily is shown to be unreliable, displayed by her multiple betrayals on both sides, (first Jesse, then The Old Builders), even willing to hurt her own teammate, Nell, at one point. However, this may be attributed to her desperation to leave the Games, doing whatever she believes will help her escape. Throughout the course of Episode 8, she alternates between being friendly and hostile towards Jesse and her friends, depending on which side she is currently on. Quotes Trivia *Emily is known to be a former gladiator, and farmer in her home world. *Her full name, Emily, is revealed by all three Old Builders that run The Games. *Emily can be a part of The New Order of the Stone if she is invited to come with Jesse to the Overworld. *One of her quotes, "Get dunked on, you slacker," is an Undertale reference. *Emily, alongside Axel, Reuben (Human), Capital T, Facemeat, Clutch, Rodrigo, and the other Gladiators, are the only named characters in Minecraft: Story Mode to have bigger builds. *Emily is completely absent from "Hero in Residence", even if she is brought back to Jesse's home world. **However, it was confirmed by Eric Stirpe that Emily was going to determinately appear in "Hero in Residence", but was ultimately scrapped due to budget restrictions.Eric Stirpe confirming that Emily was going to appear in Hero in Residence. *According to Eric Stirpe, the reason that Emily was kicked from the gladiators is because she had refused to kill a competitor on the Old Builders orders, the reason it was never explained in game is due to budget restrictions. *When Emily is trying to get Jesse's attention to hand them Tim's Armor, if Jesse is male, Emily calls him "Suspenders"; if Jesse is female, Emily calls her "Overalls." Gallery Em.png|Emily in the Competitors' Village. Em4.jpg|'Em' trying to make a deal with Jesse. Emily, Nell and Herzog at the starting line.png Very nice.png Mcsm ep8 em cracking-stone-brick.png|'Em' using water to get Jesse and Nell from not winning. Mcsm ep8 EmilyFacialExpression.jpg|'Emily' looking at Jesse and Nell fall. (Determinant) Screenshot 2016-11-12 at 10.23.52 PM.png|'Emily' fighting Jesse with a Sword, (determinant). Mcsm ep8 EmilyatLavaRaceFinish.jpg|'Emily' at the end of the Lava Race. (Determinant) Em5.jpg|'Emily' walking to Jesse in The Walls. Em3.jpg|'Em' holding a Stone Sword. Emily giving Stone Sword to Jesse.png Nell, Jesse and Emily.png Right behind you, fearless leader.png It's us! Yeah!.png Mcsm ep8 EmilyinPortalHallway.jpg|'Emily' in the Portal Hallway. References Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Competitors Category:The Games Category:Gladiators Category:Antagonists Category:Unconfirmed Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters With 2.5 Block Builds Category:Adventure Pass Characters Category:Former Antagonists